


If You Had the Chance

by awkwardtrickster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do-Over, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardtrickster/pseuds/awkwardtrickster
Summary: The Light won, Voldemort was defeated and life went on.For everyone but Harry.His friends lived but he merely existed. They died but he continued just being.At some point, he was the last man standing on earth. A generous offer gives him a chance to change the outturn of his life.-AN: I know this trope was done already many times but it's therapeutic ngl.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	If You Had the Chance

Time and space was a weird concept.   
One could see and feel time. Wrinkled skin, rotten fruit, family and friends getting too old to live. Trees standing in places mere little sprouts were decades ago. 

One could feel it in different paces, even if one does measure it and it had that the same length for the outer world. Waiting for something makes it feel longer, and in a hurry, you barely can grab a second off your given time to breathe. 

Harry could do both. Which wasn't any special, mind you, this is not what the author intended to say. Harry just had.. a different approach of the time concept. 

Harry saw time going on and on and on. He saw the world around him change. He saw years changing the trees in his garden, he saw the newer buildings erected from ground up, saw them teared up again afters years of use. 

His friends began to age. Soon after the defeat of Lord Voldemort Ron and Hermione married, brought a house and had kids. Being godfather to them got him out of the house sometimes as he saw them regularly when they were little. At some point, it wasn't really exciting anymore to see the dear old uncle. Harry became a hermit in his own home. To be precise, the public hadn't seen his face exactly ten years and one day after the final defeat of the worst Dark Lord of the last fifty years. 

Luna decided to travel the world, he got many over-the-top postcards from all over the world from her. He was sure the poor owls delivering her cards were, to this day (given, if they would be still alive) covered in colourful glitter. Luna was also one of the first friends to die. She called everyone together and with the calmness and eccentricity she stated, her voice and eyes clear as they never have been before, that her time has come. She accepted being embraced in Their arms, she found her peace and outlived her given time. Her only wish was to see everyone again for the last time in the mortal plane. At that point, Harry's friend group labeled this statement as one of Luna's usual remarks.

However, that let Harry feel shivers down his spine. Kings Cross still fresh on his mind as the day he finally won against Voldemort. Death didn't scare him, he didn't feel like he was living nor surviving after Voldemort's last days on earth. His life felt numb, like everything around him was passing, growing, welting and he just was..there. Without change, withstanding everything the world threw at him. 

It didn't help that he noticed that he aged slower than people his age, even for a wizard. At some point he got the feeling, that the only reason he was aging at all was because he willed his magic to unconsciously. So as Luna was the first, more of his friends were to follow her.

It started with the Weasleys'. First George. After the death of his twin, he continued working in his joke shop for a few years and then broke it off, as it hurt to much doing “fun stuff” without Fred. He lived in a similar manner to Harry, close to a muggle city near London. Occasionally he visited local libraries, reading on muggle material specified in the scientific field to improve one or two inventions he made. Once, it didn't end up being a good idea and created a deathly gas that eventually killed him by being exposed too long to it. 

The Weasley elders, Molly and Arthur were devastated ans followed soon. After them, Hermione got into an accident, killing her and her children. Ron followed the evening after this tragic event, rumors were that his death call was a broken heart.   
Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny. Harry didn't even catch up how they left earth, haven't been closed to them at all after the following weeks of Voldemort demise. 

Neville ironically became one of the best poison brewer of the last fifteen centuries right next to Snape. He eventually felt asleep and didn't wake up. His funeral was the first Harry attended after the death of Ron. Neville looked at peace, adulthood had taken his stress and anxiety and let him enjoy his life with his plants and poisons. 

Harry, in a selfish thought, felt like all his friends left him wandering earth alone on purpose. And as he was alone, at some point he started studying books and old literature. He didn't had as much fun to do it as Hermione always had, but it kept him occupied and made time go faster, even if only for mere seconds. He nibbled in everything. Light magic, Dark magic, Black Magic, old rites. Everything he got his hands on, he felt no judgment as it was just a way not to feel time that close to ones heart. It still felt like waiting, but more pleasant. 

He didn't even notice centuries moving past his walls, magical folk slowly dying out, muggles following suite, and earth healing meanwhile.


End file.
